Help Me
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Naruto makes a friend who helps him succeed. OC Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

We grew up together. Takuto, Kouta, and I.

In an orphanage. Our parents, whoever they were, didn't survive the Kyuubi attack. We did.

xxxxx

Tenten also grew up with us, briefly, but we barely knew her before she got adopted.

She was lucky. We weren't.

A bit of resentment built up before I let it go.

At least I have Takuto and Kouta.

xxxxx

Takuto and Kouta are twins. Identical in every way. Until Takuto decided to grow his hair long and keep it braided. It reaches below his neck. Kouta just keeps his hair cut short. Messy. He doesn't bother styling it or doing anything with it.

"It's just hair," Kouta would say, "Something like physical appearance doesn't even matter. What matters is surviving. Let's live."

I could remember Takuto disagreeing, "Physical appearance matters. Clients would care how we present ourselves. People judge-

And Kouta rudely interrupting, "Yeah, yeah. As long as we complete the mission while living through another day, that's all that matters to me."

Takuto would respond by making an exasperated noise, rolling his eyes, and then letting it go.

I wouldn't involve myself in their conflict situations. I preferred keeping to myself. I didn't much enjoy conflict, really. And I knew that when they argued or were exasperated with each other, they would just as easily get over it. Kouta, especially. It was like he was high above us, in the sky, looking down, and seeing everything as very, very small. Takuto sometimes took a bit longer to get over things, but he eventually did too. His love for his brother would eventually win over any other negative emotion.

xxxxx

"What beautiful eyes," a woman said, kneeling in front of Kouta.

"He has the same eyes as me," muttered Kouta, gesturing towards his brother.

"No. No." the man with the woman said while shaking his head, "Darling. We are only here to adopt one. Not two."

Kouta glared.

"And spirit." the woman smiled, "Ah. I like this boy."

They left to talk to the matron but we could hear everything said.

"...I'm sorry, we don't usually separate twins."

"But..."

"Kouta specifically stated that he doesn't want to be separated from his twin. I am very sorry."

I saw the expression on Takuto's face. It was surprise and relief. I felt relief as well.

Isn't it terrible that I felt happy that the couple left without Kouta? Kouta could have had received a home, a family, but I had much rather he stay with me. I felt selfish.

Kouta didn't say much about the incident. He acted as if nothing happened and we went back to play. That was when we were seven.

xxxxx

"I can't wait until we can get our own apartment," Kouta admitted.

"Me too," I confessed.

"Not until we graduate," said Takuto, "Just a little bit longer."

"That boy in orange is allowed his own apartment. For a very long time now," I said.

"Who?" asked Kouta, curiosity filled his voice. He didn't bother noticing much.

"That boy who plays pranks a lot. Remember? He got his own apartment ages ago." said Takuto, matter-of-factly, "Apparently, the Hokage granted him permission."

"I wonder why we are told to stay away from him."

"Who cares?" Kouta said, losing interest in the topic.

Takuto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either.

Strangely, the thought didn't leave my mind.

xxxxx

I bumped into that boy. The boy who was on my mind.

"GAH!" he exclaimed as we both fell. (I had just bought ice cream. It was now on the ground.) And then just as quickly, he grabbed me and hid us behind a wall.

"What-

His hand covered my mouth. And I considered biting.

"NARUUUUTO!" loud voices were heard as people stampeded through the streets.

I waited. And then I shoved him away.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "Ah-you're Shiki... in the class across from mine. I'm sorry!"

I glared. How did he even know my name!? But that wasn't important right now. There was something much, much more important. My glare intensified.

"Sorry!" he said again, holding both his palms up. A non-threatening gesture to say he meant no harm.

"My ice cream," I said pointedly, crossing my arms.

He looked confused.

"Obviously, you are going to replace it." I demanded. Did he think apologizing was enough? My ice cream was ruined!

He still looked confused.

"Aren't you?" I snarled, my mood lowering.

"Ah-o-okay, Shiki-chan."

I'm not sure why he is calling my name so familiarly but I just wanted my ice cream replaced. Immediately.

xxxxx

"Why did the matron scold you?" Takuto asked.

"She was with Naruto," Kouta responded for me. Likely, he realized I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I wonder why we aren't allowed near him," pondered Takuto, passing me one of the scrolls he was reading.

"Does it really matter?" asked Kouta, as he stretched out on the couch lazily.

"I guess not. It's just weird," said Takuto. I looked at the scroll and started reading. Takuto returned to focusing on his scroll too.

xxxxx

I passed!

I passed!

I passed!

I'm so happy.

Even Takuto and Kouta passed.

I hope we're on the same team.

I was so filled with happiness that I didn't really notice anything much.

But somehow, I eventually noticed orange.

Naruto was sitting, forlorn, on a swing all by himself.

Without a headband.

My happiness simmered a little as I felt a bit of sadness for him.

Without thinking, I approached him.

He looked up at me, surprised. His eyes were so open, so full of expression-it was really weird.

"You'll pass eventually." I stated, calmly. And his blue eyes widened.

"T-thanks Shiki-chan," he said, unsure. He looked less sad though, perhaps, even a little happy. What a strange boy.

I nodded and left.

It doesn't matter anymore. The matron had scolded me last time but I wouldn't be seeing her again. I've graduated. This means I am now officially an adult and... I can finally move out!

xxxxx

"What? Who says I'm living with you two!?" I snapped.

"Who else would you live with?" Kouta cut in.

"Myself." I said, as if it was obvious.

"You're living with us. I already chose a place." Kouta stated, like his decision was final. How infuriating!

"What!?" Who did he think he was!?

Takuto pretended to look upset, "You don't want to live with us?"

I backtracked. Although, I knew he was pretending, perhaps, there was a possibility he actually did feel hurt. "Ah... well, okay but "I" get to pick my room first." My tone of voice allowing no argument.

"Of course, Shiki." smiled Takuto.

xxxxx

"You three... are young." said our jounin instructor. Nara Seiji. "Ten years old?"

"So?" Kouta said, his tone impatient.

"I would like to keep you three in the village for safety." Nara Seiji decided aloud, "We will be doing a lot of training and D-rank missions."

None of us replied.

xxxxx

"Your picture looks nicer than mine," Takuto murmured, examining my Konoha Ninja Identification Card.

In the picture, it showed that I have long, black hair and dark, brown eyes. I was wearing a small smile and my headband was simply on my head.

"Yours is alright. I really like your eyes," I said, "I wonder if you and Kouta have a bloodline limit."

Takuto shrugged, returning my card to me as I continued to examine his.

"Purple eyes are nice." I said. Both Kouta and Takuto have black hair and purple eyes.

Kouta merely yawned. "I'm heading to bed."

xxxxx

"Shiki-chan?"

It was Naruto. What a surprise. I was at the river practicing my water walking.

"Hi!" I waved.

He came closer. "Wow! You are floating on water."

"You'll learn this eventually," I told him, "It's a chakra control technique."

"A what?" he asked, confused. What was the academy teaching him? Nevertheless, I explained it to him.

"Oh. Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, "But you're going to have to buy me ice cream."

He laughed, "Okay!"

xxxxx

SPLASH!

He fell in the water.

I glared. I was dry before but not anymore.

Naruto quickly apologized, "Sorry!"

"You're buying me ice cream after this and tomorrow too," I demanded.

"Eh heh, okay, okay, Shiki-chan."

"Also you're practicing over there!" I snapped, pointing to a bit of distance away from me.

He agreed good-naturedly.

xxxxx

"How come I'm so bad at this?" He murmured, sad.

I looked at him but said nothing.

"I really don't know, Shiki-chan!"

"You have a lot of chakra," I told him. He really did. I had already stopped practicing long ago but he was still going at it.

"So I'm never going to get this down?!" He complained.

I stared. "Just practice. You'll manage it eventually."

"What scroll are you reading?" he asked me, curiously.

"It's a medical technique."

"Can you teach me?" He pleaded.

"No. It requires chakra control. Very precise chakra control," I said.

He groaned, but continued practicing his chakra control.

xxxxx

Nara Seiji, our jounin instructor looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" probed Takuto.

"Yes. I have been assigned on a mission. It will take approximately two months, perhaps less. Temporarily, Hatake Kakashi will be your instructor."

"...Are you going to continue?" Kouta asked, knowing there were things left unsaid.

Nara Seiji sighed. "It does not do to speak ill of a comrade."

We stared at him.

"You will meet him tomorrow at this training ground." He stated, "You will only be doing D-ranked missions in the village until I return."

"Hai, Seiji-sensei." We responded.

xxxxx

"He's always late," grumbled Takuto, "How unprofessional."

"I hope Seiji-sensei gets back soon," I admitted. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't even teach us anything."

"Probably he just sucks at teaching," muttered Kouta, his voice discontent.

Takuto and I laughed. Apparently, even Kouta didn't want Kakashi-sensei as our teacher!

But really, I hope Seiji-sensei gets back soon.

xxxxx

"What's it like being trained by Hatake Kakashi?" asked Tenten, curiously.

We were practicing weapon throwing together. Tenten is likely going to graduate this year.

"Awful," I admitted, embarrassed.

"What? Why?" Tenten looked confused.

"He obviously cares about Konoha and from his reputation, I know he is clearly very strong... but he's just really awful at teaching."

Tenten laughed.

xxxxx

"Who's that?" I asked. His hair was tied up like a pineapple.

"He looks a bit like Seiji-sensei." Takuto remarked.

"My new shogi partner because you two refuse to play me," said Kouta. "I saw him staring at a shogi board by himself so I dragged him here."

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." said the boy, upon realizing Kouta wasn't going to really introduce him. "It was a finished game with my dad."

"Oh. You must be related to Seiji-sensei." Takuto said, examining Shikamaru's resemblance to Seiji-sensei.

"He's my uncle." said Shikamaru, and then directed a question to Kouta, "Where's this?"

"My house." Kouta said simply as they started playing shogi in the living room.

xxxxx

"I can't believe you refuse to try Ichiraku Ramen! It is the best!" Naruto harped, sprouting nonsense about unhealthy ramen.

I ignored him.

"Shiki-chan! Pleaseeeeeeeee," he whined, like a child. "It's reaaaally good!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll try it."

"YATTA!" cheered Naruto.

The ramen was okay. I could see why Naruto liked it so much. The chef and his daughter were very friendly and seemed very fond of Naruto.

xxxxx

We waited three weeks to see if Kakashi-sensei would actually teach us anything. He didn't.

"Look. We'll train and complete missions by ourselves until Seiji-sensei returns," Takuto stated clearly.

"What? Now, now, I am your instructor-

"What good does that title do? You don't teach anything." muttered Kouta, irritated.

"You're a strong ninja, Kakashi-sensei, but you're not good at teaching... at all." I admitted.

"Waiting for you to show up takes up a lot of time that could be better spent perusing the ninja library or completing an extra mission," stated Takuto.

"Well, if you wanted to learn something, you could've just asked!" defended Kakashi.

Calm Takuto wasn't calm at all right now, "Every time any of us asked you for training, you simply say, "Maybe later" and return to reading your perverted book. You may be a very strong ninja but you are terrible at teaching."

"Sensei, perhaps, maybe you can go watch what other genin instructors do to learn from them or something." I suggested.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

xxxxx

"Report."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," stated Kakashi as he reported.

It was a very long report.

"The girl is not a danger then?"

"No, Hokage-sama. Shiki seems to bear no ill intent towards Naruto. She teaches him stuff and they hang out together but that's about it. They seem to be friends."

"Good, good." murmured the Sandaime. He was glad he wouldn't have to kill the girl.

xxxxx

"You have a garden?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" said Naruto proudly, sitting up straighter. His expression turned oddly shy as he asked uncertainly, "...Want me to show you?"

"Sure!" I agreed happily. I was learning more about the different types of plants and their uses. It would be nice to see his garden. I wonder what types of plants Naruto grows.

xxxxx

"You... are very good." complimented Shikamaru. They have been playing shogi for a while.

"I know." Kouta said, sounding very arrogant.

Takuto smacked him, "Saying a simple "Thank you" would sound much better."

I laughed. "Kouta always wins. That's why neither Takuto nor I want to play him. "

Kouta just smirked.

"I just won though," smiled Shikamaru as he placed his last move on the shogi board.

The smirk left Kouta's face. "...Rematch?"

"Sure." said the lazy Shikamaru boy.

xxxxx

"I am Yamanaka Iku." said the man, "Nara Seiji's mission will take longer than expected."

Silence.

"We will take a week to gauge your skill level and then we'll be doing C-rank missions."

"Hai, Iku-sensei." We responded.

Takuto, Kouta and I ended up learning a lot and improving our skills under Yamanaka Iku.

xxxxx

"I am unable to use chakra," admitted Lee.

"..."

"But even so, I WILL become a ninja!" proclaimed Lee passionately.

"Do your best." said Takuto.

"A man named Gai-sensei has started training me in taijutsu!" stated Lee.

"That's great, Lee." Takuto smiled, "Want to spar?"

"Yosh!"

He and Lee had gotten along well in the orphanage. Despite moving out, Takuto made sure to still keep in touch once in a while.

xxxxx

Months passed.

"When will Seiji-sensei return?" Takuto asked.

"Unfortunately, his mission is very high-profile so it will likely be quite a while." stated Yamanaka Iku. "We are going to do some B-rank missions now."

"Hai, Iku-sensei."

xxxxx

"I still can't do the bunshin technique," complained Naruto.

"You have a lot of chakra," I reminded him. "You can try making a lot of clones at the same time, learning a higher level cloning technique requiring more chakra, or more importantly, improving your chakra control."

Naruto seemed to consider what I said before he continued, "...I can't seem to get the water walking trick down."

"You've improved a lot," I told him.

"Really!?" Naruto seemed embarrassed, "Thanks Shiki-chan! But I can't stand on it non-stop like you or your brothers can!"

"The twins aren't my brothers," I told him, "And I cannot stand on water non-stop, there is a limit to my chakra but you seem to have nearly unlimited chakra."

"What!? But you live with them!"

"We grew up together," I told him, "And Kouta can be quite bossy."

"Eh... bossier than you!?"

I glared at him.

"Eh heh, of course I was kidding, Shiki-chan!"

"You're buying me another ice cream. Right now."

Naruto laughed, "Hai, hai, Shiki-chan."

xxxxx

"You killed them too early," reprimanded Iku-sensei. "Remember to leave at least one alive next time for interrogation."

"Hai, Iku-sensei."

"I will be teaching you how to properly gather information."

"Hai, Iku-sensei."

xxxxx

"You three will be learning medical techniques from Watanabe Riku, a highly skilled medic nin." said Iku-sensei, "Every weekend morning, be at Konoha hospital."

"Hai, Iku-sensei."

xxxxx

"Good. Well done."

"Thank you, Iku-sensei."

xxxxx

Takuto and Lee had just finished sparring in a forest.

"You're getting a lot better." said Takuto, panting, "Your stamina... it is very, very good."

"Thanks Takuto!" said Lee, very happy. He didn't seem half as tired as Takuto.

Takuto groaned inside, he definitely needed to train more if Lee could tire him out like this.

Thankfully, he hasn't lost yet. Kouta would never let him live it down-to lose to an academy student even if it was one trained by a well-known Taijutsu specialist.

Lee was really good though. He'd definitely graduate this year.

xxxxx

"I will not be entering you in the upcoming Chunnin Exams. Perhaps, the next one. Any questions?"

"Why?" asked Kouta, "We are more than ready."

"It is held in Iwa. You will likely be killed before the exam even starts."

Takuto gulped. "Good thing we aren't entering then!"

And that was that.

xxxxx

"You three are actually very good... perhaps, you'd like to switch to becoming medical-ninja full-time?" asked Watanabe Riku. "I've rarely seen such perfect chakra control... It is more likely in girls, although still very, very rare. But both you boys having perfect chakra control as well? That is extremely, extremely rare."

"I refuse." Kouta said.

"No thank you," I said, "But I wouldn't mind helping out on other days as well."

"I will think about it, Riku-sensei." said Takuto, politely.

Riku sighed. "Well, at least I get you for the weekends!"

As they were leaving, they heard her offhandedly saying, "But do remember! If you change your mind, let me know."

xxxxx

"I DID IT!" exclaimed Naruto, proudly. "LOOK. Shiki-chan! Look! ONE BUNSHIN!"

I did look. Amazing. He actually did it.

It was a lot of hard work, even I knew that. He spent a long, long time practicing chakra control techniques.

"Congratulations, Naruto." I told him.

"Maybe... maybe I'll graduate this year..." he said like he couldn't believe it.

"Maybe you will." I told him.

xxxxx

"Neji. You will fail this year's exam. Your job will be to protect the heiress." ordered Hiashi, "The High Council has agreed to ensure that you will be placed on Hinata's team next year if you fail this year's exam."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." Neji responded. It was not as if he was able to respond any other way. He was basically a slave with the bird cage seal.

Neji made sure to be in his room before allowing himself to feel the anger and frustration.

His hands clenched. He was supposed to graduate this year. He would've been rookie of the year.

xxxxx

"I am their original sensei. Of course, you need to return them to me."

"They are pretty much chunnin in all but name. The next Chunnin Exam, they will likely all graduate."

"Iku. The next one isn't for quite a long while. You can return them now."

"Seiji. We're friends, aren't we?"

Seiji sighed. He didn't understand why his friend wouldn't give him back his genin but his long-term mission had really sucked. He didn't feel like arguing. Shikaku was right that some things were too troublesome. This was one of them.

"How about we both train them?"

"Very well."

xxxxx

"Seiji-sensei! You're back!" I cheered. I had missed him. Yamanaka Iku-sensei was a great teacher compared to Kakashi-sensei, but I had really missed Seiji-sensei.

"We missed you." said Takuto. "Even Kouta did."

Kouta kicked him.

Takuto laughed, "It's the truth."

"Well... the thing is, both Iku and I will be training you." said Nara Seiji. "Also, we will be teaching you how to infiltrate and assassinate."

"Eventually, we will start doing A-rank missions," said Yamanaka Iku. "Pay close attention from now on. Your lives will depend on it."

"Hai, sensei."

xxxxx

"You!"

Takuto halted. "Me?"

"Yes. I am Ino." the girl said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "My uncle Iku is your jounin sensei."

"Ah. You are a Yamanaka?" asked Takuto, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes. Why is he still training you? Seiji-san is back. Iku-sensei is supposed to be training ME." she declared dramatically.

"...Is that so?" Takuto asked, "I think it might be because he wants us to pass the next Chunnin Exams for sure."

"What!? You are already going to be Chunnin?" asked Ino, surprised.

"Yes," Takuto responded, politely.

"How old are you?"

"I am turning 11 soon." said Takuto.

"You're the same age as me!" said Ino, astonished, "But I thought we can only graduate when we're 12!"

"No. You're allowed to request to take the exam early," said Takuto.

Ino was about to ask something else but then another Takuto appeared in front of her.

A clone!?

"You're slow." the other Takuto said. His body language, tone of voice, even hairstyle was completely different from the Takuto she had been talking to. It was as if he was a different person... but they looked the same!

"Kouta." said Takuto, sighing. "Anyways, this is Yamanaka Ino. Ino-san, this is my twin brother, Kouta."

Kouta looked from Takuto to Ino and back. Bluntly, he asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Ino blushed. Girlfriend!? Well... Takuto really was attractive... the Kouta guy was too... They did look the same... but Takuto was very polite... and he seemed very nice... But her heart was only for Sasuke-kun, wasn't it!? ...

"She's Iku-sensei's niece. She was simply asking about him." responded Takuto, "...the mission?"

"Shiki is already at the gates. Let's go." With a shunshin, Kouta was gone.

"Excuse us, Ino-san." Takuto said politely, before following his twin.

Ino was still in her own world.

xxxxx

Suspicious. That was the first thought in Kouta's mind the moment he met Kabuto. The more time he spent with him, the greater his suspicion grew.

"Hey Shiki."

Shiki looked at him, confused, "Hm?"

So Shiki didn't notice. Kabuto looked up from his clipboard briefly.

"Never mind." said Kouta.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he said. "Come. Our shifts are over."

He didn't particularly dislike hospital work; it just wasn't what interested him. He preferred playing shogi more than anything.

That Kabuto guy... really did make his senses paranoid however.

He knew not to talk about Kabuto anytime soon though... Lest his paranoia proves true somehow.

xxxxx

Time passed.

"Hey Shikamaru." Kouta said.

"Hm?" asked Shikamaru, looking up from the shogi board. It was his turn.

"There's this guy... at the hospital..."

Shikamaru blinked, but waited. Patiently.

"His name is Yakushi Kabuto... I work at the hospital every weekend... and I've been there for months..."

Shikamaru waited.

Kouta seemed unsure how to continue.

"Want me to discreetly ask my dad to check his files?" Shikamaru offered.

"Thanks." Kouta said. He seemed genuinely grateful.

"No problem. But what can you tell me about him?"

"He's skilled but he's hiding it. His chakra is even concealed to make it seem as if he has less. I carefully started following him but he disappears. Likely, he is stronger than me. A lot stronger."

"Ah." Shikamaru inwardly sighed. This was troublesome. It was well-known that Kouta was already way above chunnin level... All Kouta did in his spare time was train or play shogi anyways. At first, Shikamaru had thought Kouta was as lazy as him... but Kouta trained intensely every day. This was really troublesome.

"Hope it's nothing." After all, both his brother and Shiki were around Kabuto during the weekends as well. If Kabuto was a threat... Kouta saw red.

Shikamaru's words interrupted Kouta from his dark thoughts, "I'll let my dad know after this game."

"Alright."

Kouta realized he needed to get stronger.

xxxxx

"..."

"..."

"You passed, nephew." said Hiashi.

"..."

"The Hokage was there." Hiashi murmured. Of course, the Hokage likely wanted to ensure there wasn't any foul play in the demon container's exam. Especially since it was revealed that last year, there was.

"..."

Neji didn't say anything. He was surprised. Overjoyed inside but also fearful of his uncle's wrath and very, very confused. Were the Hyuuga elders going to punish him? He wasn't sure but he now had a headband. It was a surprise that the Hokage was there. It was a bigger surprise when the Hokage told him, "Do your very best. I will know."

Tomorrow... he would find out whose team he was on.

But today, he actually felt very, very thankful.

His hand tightened on the headband he thought he wasn't allowed to rightfully earn this year but fortunately did.

He was still in a cage, but he felt that maybe, just briefly, he had a taste of freedom.

And for the first time, he questioned fate.

xxxxx

"You passed!" congratulated Takuto.

"Thanks," said Lee. "Yosh! And tomorrow, I will find out whose team I'm on!"

"Don't you think it might be Gai-sensei's? You ARE already his student."

Lee froze. "Do you think so!? That would be wonderful! I hope so! To actually be on Gai-sensei's genin team..."

Takuto laughed. Then paused. His eyes on a certain someone, confused.

"Ah... Naruto-kun failed. He ... worked very hard." said Lee, "He improved by leaps and bounds... Everybody noticed but unfortunately..."

Takuto sighed. Shiki wouldn't like this.

xxxxx

"..."

"...What happened?" asked Shiki.

Naruto looked on the verge of tears. His eyes were watery.

"Let's... go to ..." Shiki wasn't sure where, but she ended up dragging him towards the river where she first taught him water walking. Not many people ever went to this area.

Shiki ended up holding Naruto as he bawled his eyes out.

xxxxx

"Is... everything alright?" Shiki asked after his tears had stopped. They were just both silent now. She didn't feel she was so good at comforting people. She wasn't sure what to do!

"..." Tears started falling from Naruto's eyes again.

She felt horrible for Naruto but she really wasn't sure what to do.

xxxxx

"Next year... I will pass next year for sure. Dattebayo." His blue eyes were like lightning.

"You'll pass. For sure." I said.

He sniffed and then used one of his arm sleeves to wipe away his tears.

"How about I treat you to some ramen?" I offered.

"T-thanks Shiki-chan." His voice wavered but it seemed the storm had passed.

He's going to be alright.

And next year... next year... he will pass for sure.

I believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have decided that you three are ready."

"Hai, Iku-sensei." We responded.

"This will be your first A-rank mission." Nara Seiji said monotonously, "Your job is to observe. Nothing else. Understood?" His eyes glimmered seriously.

"Hai, Seiji-sensei." We responded.

"You three are required to ensure no enemy nin notices you. Seiji will complete the objective of the mission, you three will observe him and my job will be to protect you three in case something goes wrong." Yamanaka Iku looked directly into each of his students eyes before continuing, "Even though I'll be protecting you, one or all three of you or even all of us could die. One mistake could kill us all and jeopardize the mission. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Iku-sensei."

And we were off.

xxx

"He's gone."

Kouta froze and then harshly exclaimed, "What!?"

"Kabuto. He's gone. There is no trace of him anywhere." sighed Shikamaru, his hand in his hair, "His apartment was even cleared out."

"This is bad." The colour in Kouta's face drained out.

"Very."

xxx

"...What are you wearing?"

"It is the same outfit that Gai-sensei wears!" exclaimed Lee proudly. He was wearing a skin tight green outfit.

Takuto sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. Let's just spar."

xxx

"Congratulations Tenten."

"Thanks!" smiled Tenten and then she frowned, "I'm sorry that Naruto didn't pass."

"That's not something you need to apologize for," I told her. "Besides, he will pass next year."

Tenten beamed.

xxx

"What now?" asked Kouta. They were sitting at the balcony of the Nara estate.

"Nothing," said Shikamaru, "Dad already informed the Hokage. He's not back yet. It's likely out of our hands now."

"Alright then. Up for another game?"

"I'm going to win again but sure."

Kouta grumbled in response.

xxx

I was sitting cross-legged on the grass next to the river. A scroll was laid out on the ground in front of me and I was fiercely glaring at it like it was the enemy.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up. It was Naruto.

"Tenten lent me a scroll on basic sealing," I confessed, "...I don't understand any of it."

He walked up to me. "I want to see."

"Sure, Naruto." I agreed. He sat down next to me and started examining the scroll.

And he was amazing. Strangely enough, he understood everything in the scroll immediately.

I stared flabbergasted. "How do you do that?!"

"Eh heh, I don't know, Shiki-chan!" He replied, embarrassed, but kindly taught me it anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

He was getting too old for this.

"Send for Tsunade." He ordered. "Make sure to bring her back alive." He was serious. It was time she returned. Jiraiya was too busy with his spy network. It will have to be Tsunade. He cannot coddle her or allow her more time to grieve. She already had more than a decade. He was getting too old to be Hokage. His age was getting to him and the council has noticed. No matter what, Tsunade will have to step back into Konoha once more... whether she wants to or not.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The anbu team said.

xxx

It was a kid with black hair and purple eyes, but he had a genin headband. How?! He looked HIS age. Sasuke snarled inwardly as he tried to discreetly watch the boy train. And he was fast. Faster than himself, Sasuke reluctantly admitted. How infuriating.

"Are you going to watch me forever?" The boy said, his voice bored.

"Who are you?" He rudely asked, without introducing himself as he stepped out from behind the bush he was hiding in.

"Kouta." said the boy, his tone still bored. "You must be the Uchiha." It was as if he didn't see Sasuke as a threat. Sasuke didn't like that!

Sasuke felt angry as he demanded, "Fight me."

The Kouta boy looked at him but it was as if he looked THROUGH him. "And why should I do something like that?"

Instead of verbally responding, Sasuke charged.

xxx

Two people sat with a shogi board between them. The weather was beautiful. It was a lovely shade of blue with not many clouds in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, emitting its light through its very presence without even trying.

"I hear that you started sparring with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No." Kouta bit out.

"Oh?" asked Shikamaru, an eyebrow raised.

"You lose," Kouta said instead as he beat Shikamaru in shogi.

xxx

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

Naruto flushed, "You really think so, Shiki-chan!?" He was showing me his latest seal. He seemed to be spending a lot of time on seals lately. I understood the basics of sealing (because Naruto taught me) but after that, I'm totally lost.

I nodded my head as he excitedly continued telling me what his new seal could do.

xxx

"With the threat of spies, we will not be entering you three in the upcoming Chunnin Exams."

"What!?" I proclaimed, upset. Takuto looked unhappy as well but he was too polite to say anything. Kouta seemed unaffected.

"We're sorry but it is too risky." stated Iku-sensei.

"Hai, sensei." We responded.

xxx

Takuto and Kouta were fighting again.

"So?"

"What do you mean, so!? Isn't becoming a chunnin important to you!?"

"I don't really care about rank as long as our skills improve and we live another day."

"ARGH!" Takuto said frustrated as he stomped to his room. He even slammed the door.

I didn't have the heart to tell Takuto that being angry at Kouta wasn't going to do anything. It's not like Kouta being upset too would do anything productive. Then again, Takuto sometimes has trouble voicing his real thoughts. It's good that he's willing to express what he's really thinking and feeling in front of us, but really, directing his anger at Kouta wasn't fair. It's a good thing Kouta doesn't mind. Perhaps, it's because he knows Takuto will get over it eventually. Perhaps, he realizes that it helps Takuto deal with his anger this way, but hopefully, Takuto finds a better, healthier way to deal with his negative emotions soon.

I didn't want to think of any of this anymore. Maybe Naruto won't mind treating me to some ice cream? With that thought, I went to find him.

xxx

People seemed to gravitate to Kouta.

It was something I noticed long ago.

I think it's because Kouta is the type who expresses what he really thinks no matter who he's talking to. With Kouta, you always know where you stand. You also know he's being honest and truthful.

"It takes a lot of effort to come up with lies, to remember them, and to keep on lying." Kouta had said, "And it would suck to deal with feelings of guilt or whatever else. Some people live as people they're not... probably they feel very exhausted doing that."

xxx

He found me first.

I was going to complain. I was going to tell him how I thought it was unfair that we weren't allowed to take the exams to become chunnin yet, but then I remembered... Naruto isn't even genin yet.

And I realized, I was being petty. I was focusing on things that didn't really matter. That weren't helpful in the least. That, most importantly, didn't even make me feel good. There were others out there, like Naruto, who weren't even genin yet. I was already a genin... and I was complaining about not being chunnin!?

"Let's go eat ramen?" I suggested.

"Eh... Shiki-chan. I thought you don't really like ramen!" Naruto said, confused.

"I want to eat ramen."

"Eh heh, okay, Shiki-chan!"

Naruto looked happy as the chef and his daughter chatted with him fondly and showered him with attention. They both seemed to really like him. Seeing Naruto happy made me feel a little bit better too.

xxx

Kouta and Senju Tsunade-hime didn't get along. I'm not sure how they even met. Tsunade-hime has only been in the village for less than a day...

"You brat!" I heard the Hokage-to-be snarl at him. I'm not sure what Kouta did to get on her bad side but I think it's best not to get myself involved.

xxx

Naruto and Tsunade-hime did get along though, strangely enough. She also lets him call her "grandma" even though she seems to dislike being called that. I don't think anyone would dare to call her that, not even Kouta. Well, maybe he would dare, but he wouldn't bother to.

"She told me I remind her of her loved ones that passed away," Naruto confided.

xxx

Kouta was turning in a mission by himself when he overheard the Sandaime and his advisors trying to convince Tsunade to stay and Tsunade saying things in return that he didn't enjoy hearing.

"Why stay if you don't want to?" Kouta said, his voice cold, "Why don't you just go back to gambling, drinking sake nonstop, or whatever it is that you do to waste your life away with your poor attempt at grieving?"

Tsunade was silent. What did the kid say!?

"It's not as if your way of grieving is helping anyone. It's certainly not helping yourself. Do you think it's benefiting the people who are dead?" His voice still cold. "Probably if the dead people were alive, they'd be ashamed of what you are doing."

Fury grew inside of her as the boy dared to continue speaking.

"Maybe that's what you are after? Pity? Maybe you want people to feel sorry for you?"

Kouta could hear Takuto reprimanding him in his head and himself responding automatically, 'It's the truth.'

Tsunade furiously stomped until she was standing directly in front of him. She glowered at him.

Kouta looked straight into her angry, narrowing eyes. He refused to back down.

"I could kill you." Her voice deadly, her killing intent strong. All directed at Kouta.

"Could? Not should or even WILL?" Kouta didn't care that the killing intent felt overbearing. He didn't care if it made him want to run away or that he could barely continue standing. He stood his ground and used his own chakra to shield himself from hers. It helped, barely, but it did. So this was the power of a sannin.

She noticed what he was doing immediately and increased her killing intent even further if that was possible!

He continued to glare furiously. He refused to stand down.

"I'll make you wish you were killed," her eyes glazed, her hands on her hips. Then she paused, thoughts forming in her head as she then pointed a finger at him before commanding, "You, brat, are going to be my new apprentice. I'll train you to the ground."

"Do you think I'm stupid? That's suicide. No."

"Fine. I'll train you NEARLY to the ground."

"Are you deaf as well as old? I said no."

This brat! WHAT A BRAT. Thoughts flashed through Tsunade's mind. He was just a lowly orphan! He should feel lucky that SHE was offering to apprentice him! PLENTY of people wanted to be, with offers from other ninja villages practically begging for her tutelage. She was SENJU Tsunade. She was known as one of the best ninja in the WORLD. She was well-known as the best medical-ninja EVER. Who did this BRAT think he was?

She smirked then. "I'm going to be the new Hokage. This is an order."

Kouta grit his teeth, his eyes enraged. Just as quickly, he detached himself from his emotions before relenting, "...Fine, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime and the advisors just stared, astonished. Well, at least she finally agreed to be their next Hokage!

xxx

A lot of time went by.

xxx

We were in Tsunade-sama's office. She just told us that we were being promoted to chunnin. Could she even do that!?

"No exam!?" I asked, confused. I was actually looking forward to trying out at one of the hosted Chunnin exams.

"No. We will not be showing your skills to enemy nin," decided the Hokage, "And everyone who knows you three clearly acknowledges that you are all above chunnin level. There will be no complaints."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"But maybe I should leave you as a genin, brat." Tsunade taunted Kouta as she continued in a more even tone, "You have no respect for authority in the least."

Nevertheless, she gave him a Chunnin vest anyways.

Takuto, Kouta, and I were finally chunnin. A large smile bloomed on my face. I looked at Takuto, he had a smile too. Even Kouta had a small smile despite the fact that he had once said he didn't care about rank.

xxx

"You're strong," Takuto said.

"Thanks!" Lee said, "Tenten has great advice and I've been training with Neji as well!"

"I heard he's good."

"He is! It was difficult, but I managed to beat him during our last spar." Lee said proudly with a smile on his face. He must've been reminiscing about his victory. His expression suddenly changed as he added in a serious tone of voice, "Now. I must defeat _you_."

Takuto laughed, "You can try."

They were sparring together more regularly lately.

xxx

"...Ino-pig?" It was a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. "...Just what are you doing?"

"SHHH!" Ino hushed the other girl before whispering conspiratorially, "Something important."

"...It looks like you are stalking the boy." Sakura said, "...Are you turning into Hinata-san?"

"No!" Ino protested adamantly.

"Who's that anyways? I thought you liked Sasuke-kun too?"

"I do!" She voiced immediately, "Of course I like Sasuke-kun!"

"..." She could only see the boy's back. At least, she thinks it was the boy that Ino was following around. He had dark hair that was braided. Sakura sighed. He seemed to simply be grocery shopping. He also seemed to have already noticed Ino because his purple eyes glanced at them briefly when Ino wasn't looking. He looked uncomfortable but he smiled at her uncertainly.

Ino was weird! The guy was obviously too polite to tell her to go away. 'Whatever. Not my problem,' thought Sakura, as she went back to looking for Sasuke. She planned to ask him to go on a date with her today.

xxx

"HEY! That's mine!"

"I'm just looking at it, kid."

Ugh. Naruto was grumpy. A strange looking old man with white hair had rudely grabbed his scroll containing his latest seal. Naruto hadn't given him permission to inspect it! He had wanted to show Shiki-chan first! Naruto's mood soured.


	4. Chapter 4

"All the Uchiha training grounds belong to you, don't they? Go use one of those instead."

"Don't tell me what to do!" The Uchiha sneered as he threw a punch at Kouta.

Kouta rolled his eyes as he dodged. Great. He had just come back from a long mission and somehow Sasuke had found him.

"Why are you here anyway? I heard you graduated. Don't you have a team meeting to go to?"

"I need to get stronger!" Sasuke growled as he continued to attack Kouta only to miss. Repeatedly.

And Kouta wasn't doing anything except dodging.

Sasuke felt frustration well up inside. He was angry. He felt humiliated and embarrassed. "How do I get stronger than you!?" He bit out.

"You can get strong by learning from a teacher and practicing. But stronger than _me?_ I'm two years ahead of you! You would need Kage Bunshin or a Seal Master on your side to catch up. Good luck with either of that." Kouta said the latter like he didn't think it would actually happen.

Sasuke felt angrier. _Kage Bunshin?_ Wasn't that the silly technique that Naruto kept using? How was something like that even useful!? Swallowing his pride despite simmering in anger he asked just that.

"You get memories from the Kage Bunshin clones when they expel. It's a dangerous, forbidden technique so it's highly unlikely you'll learn something like that. Even if you did, it's forbidden for a reason. You could fry your brain and become a vegetable." Kouta stated before continuing, "You should resign yourself to practicing and making do with what you currently have. You'll catch up someday. There's no rush."

Sasuke glared angrily as he stomped away.

He didn't have until _someday._ He had to catch up _now!_ Itachi was _way_ ahead of him. These were the thoughts racing across Sasuke's mind as he reached his team's meeting place.

"You're here, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura. She was wearing the silly red dress again.

"Hn." Sasuke went to lean against a tree. Apparently, Kakashi-sensei wasn't even here yet.

It was a regular team morning where they pretty much ignored each other as they waited for Kakashi to arrive.

Sasuke peeked a glance at what Naruto was doing. _What_ was he doing anyways? He was scribbling in a scroll and seemed to be thinking hard.

The dobe knew Kage Bunshin though. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't have the Sharingan yet to copy it.

Naruto must've noticed Sasuke's stare because he looked up, "Ehhh... why are you looking at me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt like looking away or even flushing in embarrassment but he refused to do either. "Dobe. Where did you learn the Kage Bunshin technique?"

Sakura looked surprised that Sasuke was talking to Naruto but she didn't want to intrude. She didn't want him to think she was annoying.

Naruto also seemed surprise that Sasuke was making conversation with him before finally saying a bit nervously, "It's a long story!"

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded.

"I learnt it from the Forbidden Scroll!" Naruto admitted, proud and embarrassed at the same time.

Sakura gaped. Sasuke just looked contemplative.

"A traitor tricked me!" Naruto continued his story, "I defeated him and Iruka-sensei graduated me!"

Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't name the traitor. Someone they knew then. Not his problem. But _how_ could he get Naruto to teach him the Kage Bunshin technique?

"Want me to teach you Kage Bunshin?" Naruto offered Sasuke.

Sasuke stared. _What?_

"Hehe. You must've noticed my awesomeness! My clones _are_ totally awesome, aren't they!?"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes but instead, he asked calmly. "_Why_ would you teach me?" What did Naruto want in return?

Naruto just laughed with a bright smile on his face. "Because we're friends, of course!"


End file.
